1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to optical treatment devices and, more particularly, is directed to an optical treatment device which is attached to a so-called effective spot of a human body and the like so as to irradiate the effective spot with a light such as infrared rays and so on, thus treating the affected part of the human body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well known, with respect to the muscular pains caused by blow, sprain and the like, such muscular pains are allayed by irradiating the affected part with infrared rays from an infrared lamp or quickening the circulation of the blood to thereby help the increase of the natural healing or recovering power.
A prior art infrared lamp generally irradiates a relatively large area of the human body so that the infrared lamp necessarily becomes large in size, consuming a large power. Accordingly, when a very small area of the human body is irradiated with the infrared rays, if an optical mask is used, it becomes possible to irradiate the very small area of the human body with the infrared rays from the infrared lamp. In this case, there arise problems that a large power is consumed by the infrared lamp and that a patient (user) can not move at all when he is irradiated with the infrared rays.